


Not all lines are straight

by Shinkan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is so Done, Jell-O, Kakashi is good with math, Math used for fun, this is silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkan/pseuds/Shinkan
Summary: Obito has a grin of his face, Rin is worried and Kakashi is so done.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. y=mx+b

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gywiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gywiggy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Line to follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073621) by [gywiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gywiggy/pseuds/gywiggy). 
  * Inspired by [The Line to follow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073621) by [gywiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gywiggy/pseuds/gywiggy). 



> So this is a spin off from a story I did a long time ago. It is it’s own thing, I was inspired by The Line to Fallow By gywiggy... I did a little Omake for them and decided to make a small story about this. It’s not going to be long and the chapters will be short as well. But please enjoy.

y = Mx + b

Kakashi and Obito get to school barely on time, they take their seats just as the teacher walks in. Rin waves at them but Obito seems distracted, for almost the whole morning Kakashi elbows Obito and nods towards Rin. Obito throws her the peace sign, he starts paying a little more attention to the teacher, even when lunch came around he was making faces that had started to get on Kakashi's nerves. Rin makes a face at Kakashi who gives out an annoyed sigh. Kakashi smacks Obito while Rin folds her arms. She knew that smile he gave her was trouble, 

“whatever you're planning, don’t do it.” “Oh get off it, it's nothing bad, I was just wondering how many packets of jello it would take to fill up a large pool?.” 

Kakashi looked over from where he was eating. “Jello?” he said in a flat voice

“a pool?” asked Rin

“Yep!” chirps a smiling Obito

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, Rin looked thoughtful. “ well…. I guess it would depend on how big the pool is. If it's a large pool it's about 2,500,000 L assuming a normal depth of 2 m. Thus making it 2,500 m^3.” obito just stared at Rin 

“How do you even know that?” Exclaimed Obito 

Rin just smiled

Kakashi was back to looking bored. “It takes 300mL of water to make 1 box of jello”

Obito grins that means it takes 4 boxes to make 1 liter

“No” Rin says “that’s 1200mL of water that’s more than just a liter”

“Huh?”

Kakashi groans “ok listen well I’m only explaining this once. A large pool is 2,500,000L, 1 packet takes 300mL that’s 0.300L of water, therefore you take the 2,500,000 L and divide it by the 0.300L to get how many packets are needed.” 

Obito nods “Ok awesome” he looks at kakashi expectedly.

“That’s 8,333,334 boxes of jello” dead pans Kakashi

“Nooo!!!! That’s so many, I’d never afford that amount, even if I used the sugar free kind” wailed Obito

Rin giggles and goes back to eating her lunch


	2. y=ax2+bx+c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little plot... maybe...

It started off slow going but Obito was determined to do the ultimate prank

Since he no longer lived at the Uchiha compound it would be even better. The hardest part was getting uncle to agree to give him the storage scrolls, he got a raised eyebrow for asking, but in the end he was given two of the scrolls. 

So at first it was going around to the different shops and buying all the jello he could find, both with sugar and sugarless. But it was slow going; he had only been able to find about 500 so far. It was going to take years and a lot of money. 

~~~~~~~

Kakashi was irritated, Obito was up to something again, oh Obito thought he was being sneaky but Kakashi could tell his friend was up to no good, the only thing kakashi could not decide was if he needed to get Rin involved, one look from the girl and Obito would crack and spill everything. But that was more effort then kakashi wanted to put in. At least until a certain incident happened. One that would cement the friendship of what would become team 7. Creating a legend among the population of Konohagakure.

~~~The Incident.~~~ 

Obito had gone to visit his grandma. Even though he no longer lived with her, he still visited because he heard she was not doing too good. 

He wished he had not gone, she kept calling him by his dad's name and was not vary lucid, that had left him sad and with a feeling of helplessness. The worst part was his grandma’s nephews was there, his father's cousins but not anyone who obito felt related to, mostly because they were not nice to him ever. The 3rd son Uchiha Saburo, whose hair was going gray, hated him. The older two were not friendly either but they just ignored Obito acting like he was not there. 

“Well if it isn’t the little freak!” Saburo sneared “Still don't have the sharingan, too bad.. I heard your mother was half senju, if we’re lucky you won't ever get it. We dont need your tainted blood.”

Obito started to walk away and he would come back later. 

But the hateful words followed him till they almost echoed, he started to run, and didn’t stop till he was back in his room at the Hetake house. 

Kakashi looked in and found obito on the bed with his back to the door, he walked over and climbed up next to him, back to back, in silent comfort. 

After a while kakashi asked “You wanna talk about it” 

So Obito talked about his dad, an awesome shinobi who died in the war, his mom who was a civilian but part senju, she died in childbirth, his grandma who raised him and his awful cousins who hated him, and the rest of the clan that treated him with apathy. 

He didn’t hate them, he just wanted to show them he was not to be ignored. So he told kakashi his plans. 

From the door a voice said “count me in.” Rin stood there with her hands on her hips and marched up to the bed with fire in her eyes, both boys sat up. “Obito we are your friends, but more than that we are family by choice, and no one is mean to my little brothers.”

Kakashe eyed Rin like she was holding a sharp sword. Girls were scary. 

“In fact when we are done the uchiha will Never look at jello the same again”   
Obito had stars in his eyes. He loved Rin so much and kakashi was growing on him. Kakashi let out an evil sounding chuckle and said “when we get done no one will talk bad about our uchiha” who was he kidding, Kakashi was his best friend. 

Sakumo stood around the corner and he could not be any prouder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like, I’m not much of a writer but I’m trying, this is for fun, and yes the math is important. A short (under 300 words) for the first who can guess what it is.


	3. ax^2+bx+c=0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short... some fun to be had.

ax^2+bx+c=0

—————————-

The traders had come from tea country and brought with them a new drink.   
It was strange smelling and black. And.... tasted like will shit. But after about a half an hour gave a large amount of energy. The chunin at the mission desk seemed to love it, even the teachers at the acadamy started to drink it.

Obito the ever curious one just had to see what IT was all about, so he saved up what little coin he had a bought a pound of the finely ground brown grits with instructions on how to make IT.  
Sakumo was not amused, Not At aLL “what the hell?”

“Its called Caffee! its so AWESOME!!!” Obito shouted as he ran by with Kakashi and Gai right behind him, it was about the 6th time they had gone around the house, Rin fell over with giggles she was knitting something in dark blue.

He looked at his six year old son and the seven year old Gai and the 9 year old Obito, and looked back to Rin with a raised eyebrow. Rin told him about how Obito saved to buy the Caffee than made the Caffee than Gai and Kakashi tried it, them all making faces at the awful stuff, it was Rins idea to add sugar and Gai’s to add milk, 

“It was so good after that I only had a little but the boys drank the whole pot.” Rin finish just as they came aound the corner again Gai in the lead this time. He fell over in front of Rin with a shout.

“I win!” The other two just fell to the ground with pouts and giggles  
“I’m going to make more” Obito said jumping up

“Oh no your not” Sakumo grabbed Obito by his caller, “this Caffee is going to be saved and used only on special days.” all three of the boys made to protest “I will pay you back what you bought it for, but this is something that is not really for children. 

So it will be a reward for when you pass a test.”

“Okay” the boys say but they are not happy about it.


End file.
